Yoruichi's balloon fetish fun
by LeinsterWolf
Summary: Anyone ever want to read about Yoruichi from the Bleach anime having sex with and popping a few balloons? No? Drat! Well, here it is anyway. I'm an erotica writer with several years experience in the genre and I'm just looking to branch out a little bit here. If anyone is interested in commissioning an experienced writer, feel free to message me.


Of all the benefits the human world had to offer, its abundant supply of balloons was one of Yoruichi's favourites. Soul Society wasn't exactly known for its colourful atmosphere, even at the best of times, and her previous line of work tended to exclude her from most of the festivities. Not that it would have mattered, considering the fact that the Shinigami Elite never used her favourite toys to mark any of their occasions.

She'd gone months between seeing them back in that place, but in the world of the living, they seemed to crowd the windows of every shop she passed, from simple corner stores to flower shops, all catering to her every whim. Her latest fancy bobbed along behind her, twisting this way and that at the end of a long, sapphire blue string as she strode through the winding alleyways that made up Karakura town's fringes.

Feeling the balloon tug at her wrist, Yoruichi spared an appreciative glance over her shoulder, lips curling into a vicious smirk as her golden eyes flowed across the sleek surface of the helium filled, Mylar balloon floating along behind her; shaped like a Dalmatian, its head was held proudly high, its two long, slender legs curving down from its gracefully arched torso. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her. In fact, it was part of the reason she'd chosen this particular toy. After spending so much time in her cat form throughout the years, the thought of craving something shaped like a dog was almost enough to make her laugh.

The strong afternoon sunlight gleamed across its elegantly arched back as it seesawed this way and that, a long whip thin tail trailing from its rump to act as a makeshift rudder. The sky overhead was a breathtaking shade of blue, broken up by a few wispy, white clouds strewn across its vast expanse; summer had arrived and it had never been more obvious, which suited her just fine. Basking in the sun came in a close second to balloons for her.

Free from the constraints of her 'work' clothing, Yoruichi now wore a pair of black and white sneakers, alongside a pair of denim shorts that highlighted the supple curves of her petite waist and slim thighs. A black tank top hung loose around her slender frame, rustling softly in the gentle breeze caressing the bare skin of her toned arms. A baseball cap and a set of fashionable sunglasses completed her outfit, which she'd thrown together only a half hour before.

In contrast to her earlier years, which she'd spent swaddled in the finest silks money could buy, Yoruichi now spent her days lounging around in the most informal clothing she could get her hands on. Turning into a shadowy alleyway, she strode down it, the balloon tapping against the walls to either side when the wind caught it.

Emerging into a small clearing between buildings, another smile touched her lips as she saw just what she'd been anticipating; the front of Urahara's shop, blessedly free of people for a change. He'd left almost an hour earlier and taken everyone with him on some sort of scouting foray to search for traces of Aizen. At least, that's what Yoruichi had gleamed from his explanation. The ex-captain had stopped listening to him as soon as he mentioned leaving the shop for a few hours, her mind already beginning to plan how she'd best spend that time.

Sliding aside the shoji door that led into the spare bedroom she'd been occupying over the last month, Yoruichi took a second to drink in the fruits of her labour. A tightly inflated lilo lay in the middle of the floor, its transparent upper half gleaming in the hazy golden sunlight streaming through the doorway, penetrating to the matte silver underside. Each of the pockets lining its surface was a different colour, making it a rather attractive looking float as far as she was concerned. Five balloons of varying sizes rested to one side, stirring in the gentle breeze brushing past her legs, each of them sporting long, prominent neck.

Turning to look back at the Dalmatian balloon, Yoruichi dragged it down to her side with a sharp tug on its string. Sweeping an arm over its curved back, she pulled it close to her side, tucked protectively under her armpit, her fingertips squeaking across its tight belly.

"Hush now" she purred, "It'll be okay".

Darting her head down, she kissed the Mylar canine on the head, already feeling that familiar itch building between her legs, just begging to be scratched. Stepping into her bedroom, she slid the door shut behind her, casting the space into comfortable gloom, golden sunlight streaming through a small window set high in the opposite wall.

Releasing the Dalmatian, Yoruichi quickly unwound its string from her hand and let it float up to the ceiling, where it bopped softly against the wood. A flick of her wrist sent her hat sailing onto a nearby dresser, freeing her lengthy, bright purple ponytail.

Her sunglasses followed, before she reached down to pull her shirt up over her shoulders, fangs flashing as she grinned in anticipation. Dropping it to one side, she revealed her slender, wiry frame; a flat stomach only faintly ridged with athletic muscle and a pair of relatively modest breasts. She'd never seen much point in bras in the past and now, her pink nipples sent tingles through them as they stiffened reflexively.

Reaching out a lazy hand, Yoruichi rolled the nearest balloon into her grip, its taut, jet black skin shining in the sunlight. She pulled it into a soft hug against her body, sighing as it tightened against her bared breasts. Her arms encircled its 32 inch body as she let her eyes drift shut, lowering her head to nuzzle tenderly against the latex. A soft purr escaped Yoruichi's throat before she dragged her pink tongue along its side, leaving behind a thin sheen of saliva. Her eyes were slits of liquid gold in the shadows as she lowered it onto the lilo, her body protesting the absence of its caress against her aching nipples.

Kicking off her shoes, Yoruichi swung one long leg over the balloon and lowered her weight onto the bulbous toy. It squealed against the vinyl as it tightened, its neck bobbing to rigid attention while her denim clad rump sank into the balloons surface. The seams along the lilo's edges visibly tightened; even before she leaned down to drag her fingers across her plaything's neck, sending vibrations shivering through its hollow interior.

Her breath left her lungs in a soft sigh as she straightened back up, letting the balloon take her full weight, feet planted firmly to either side of the pool toy she was using to keep it safe from the floor's splinters. Hands set on her knees, Yoruichi started bouncing up and down on the balloon, making it creak under the pressure.

Her motions were slow, fluid and smooth, her breath bathed as she felt that warmth between her thighs quickly spreading, setting her senses on fire. Her amethyst hair, tied back in its usual, severe ponytail, began to sway behind her as Yoruichi filled the air with the sound of the balloon grinding against the inflatable.

Her firm ass indented the latex with each bounce, before the material snapped back taut, easily maintaining her momentum, its neck starting to throb sensuously as the balloons sides pulsing in time with her movements. Yoruichi quickened her pace as its throbbing skin caressed her thighs, letting its stretchy surface practically throw her back into the air with each bounce, her rump leaving the latex for a heartbeat each time. Her hands slid lower, fingertips prodding and pricking at the balloon, digging deep as it hardened under a particularly hard bounce.

The latex sphere disappeared under her with an explosive detonation, sending tattered shreds whipping through the air and Yoruichi squeaked as she thudded down into the lilo with a resounding, hollow ' _thud_!'

Sliding smoothly onto her knees, she reached around behind her and picked up a 12 inch pink balloon. Though much smaller than the previous toy, her lungs had done some impressive work with it, swelling the balloon tight enough to resemble a light bulb. Yoruichi quickly stuffed it between her thighs and, planting her hips on the inflatable mattress, ground them down into the sphere of air.

With the first balloon, the Soul Reaper had bounced but for this one, she rode it; swivelling her slender hips into the sleek latex in slow, smooth circles, pressing her mound into its surface until she felt it harden as much as it could. Eyes closing, breath catching in the back of her throat as she felt her juices starting to flow through her twitching inner tunnel, she humped the balloon.

Her knees sank deep into the vinyl to either side of its body, adding a deeper creak to her movements as it ground against the bedroom floor. Practically purring in adoration, Yoruichi blindly reached to one side, found the surface of a second balloon and rolled it closer. Leaning back, the Soul Reaper dragged the emerald sphere into a crushing embrace against her chest, flattening her breasts against the tight latex. Her fingers arched deep into its skin, biting as she bounced on the pink balloon between her thighs. Her pussy began to throb in time with her heartbeat, sending electric shivers of lust surging through her eager hips.

The balloon in Yoruichi's merciless grip squealed, long and deep, before bursting with a concussive snap. Letting out a contented sigh through a naughty grin, the woman's hand slid lower to stroke the neck of the pink toy between her thighs. It screeched as she dragged her fingertips up and down its length teasingly. Reaching its tip, Yoruichi plucked at its knot, pulling against it hard before letting it snap back into the balloon with a satisfying thump she felt against her pulsing inner lips.

Her hips worked against the latex for another long second before Yoruichi gave one hard, practiced bounce on it, popping it with ease. Latex stung the bare flesh of her thighs as the balloon split apart, but the sting only made her fanged grin broaden; it had been a long time since she'd been whipped.

Flopping onto her back, she reached down and quickly unbuttoned her shorts. They slid down over her slim thighs and she flicked them free with a kick from one of her feet, sending it sailing across the bedroom. Yoruichi may not have been a big believer in bras, but her panties were jet black silk, sporting a purple bow on either hip.

Unable to resist the all consuming urge, Yoruichi cupped her mound, already searing hot to the touch. It only took the softest application of pressure to her clit to make her groan longingly. The sensation of the cool vinyl cradling her on all sides only heightened the sensation, the pool toy's soft creaking under her weight music to her ears.

The front of her panties were already damp as Yoruichi stretched her free hand overhead, caught the next balloon she found by its knot and pulled it into view; a 24 inch toy the same shade as the summer sky outside. Setting its knot between her fangs, Yoruichi let it bob over her face as she slid her underwear down over her long legs, her bare ass sinking into the soothing, ridged vinyl of her lilo with a gentle creak.

They followed her shorts, flicked lazily across the room before she plucked the balloon from her mouth. Its body grazed her nipples in passing and then whispered along the length of her stomach before coming to rest between her spread legs. Splaying her hand over its body, she pressed the balloon down into her cleft, grinding its taut, sleek surface roughly against her narrow opening.

The latex orb under her grip, neck standing rigid and straining as her inner tunnel twitched in excitement. Yoruichi arched her hips up into the contact, her throbbing outer lips bathing the material in her warm, sweet smelling juices. Her feet sank deeper into the lilo as she moved, rump leaving its surface as she humped her hips up into that tight cushion of air.

Head lolling lazily, Yoruichi swerved her pussy up into it, hard and deep, for a long minute before her pace suddenly quickened. Holding the balloon firmly in place, she pounded her hips into the latex, every movement matched by the squeal of her fuck toy.

"Hmmmm, ooooh fuck" she moaned, the words dissolving into a lengthy purr as her hips worked up and down rhythmically.

The balloon suddenly burst with a dull snap, but it was quickly replaced by her hand as her ass thumped back down into the taut cushion of vinyl under her. Yoruichi's fingers eagerly dipped into her dripping depths, her inner walls clutching at them hungrily. The muscles along her hips twitched as she plunged them as deep as she could, mouth gaping in soundless pleasure as she arched her entire body into the contact. Slipping them out of her body, the slim woman swept them over the hard nub of her clit, sending an almost painful jolt of lust rippling through her pussy.

Chest heaving, Yoruichi reached out and grabbed the last balloon she'd blown up in preparation for her time alone; another 24 inch, though this one was a deep crimson in colour. She rolled smoothly back onto her knees, movements measured and graceful, before her last toy went straight between her legs.

She bathed the latex in her warm, slippery juices as she sandwiched it between her body and the lilo, its neck snapping taut to one side. Yoruichi's thrusts were painstakingly slow as she teased herself, but they were also powerful, making the latex sphere bulge and tighten each time her pussy pressed against its surface.

The balloon's neck ground into her stomach as she moved on top of it, breath coming in panted gasps as she pounded away, coating it in the juices leaking freely from her sensitive cleft. Just as Yoruichi felt her climax approaching, the pressure between her legs building towards a crescendo, the balloon popped under her with a loud boom, sending tattered latex flashing in every direction.

The sound sent a shudder of pleasure rocking through her body but Yoruichi knew it wouldn't be enough to get her over the edge, not without something soft and squeaky to ride out her orgasm against. Her hips pumped eagerly at thin air for a long heartbeat, moving through sheer instinct alone, before the former captain forced herself to slow down to a halt.

Growling out a sigh, Yoruichi reared onto her knees, head lolling to stare up at the sapphire blue string dangling just overhead. Her fangs flashed in the gloom as she grinned viciously, golden eyes twinkling.

"Here doggie" she whispered huskily as her fingers lazily twined around its string, "C'mere, boy".

Yoruichi dragged it down towards her and, with the air mattress squealing in protest, she shuffled backwards to make room for the star of her little private session. Setting its paws on the inflatable, she pressed down on the Dalmatian's back, leaning all her weight over it so that the balloons long, slender legs folded up under its lengthy torso with a loud series of crinkles and squeaks.

The Soul Reaper swung one leg over its back, pinning the balloon firmly in place between her body and the lilo as she settled herself into position over it, her bare ass sinking deep into the stretchy Mylar material, making its seams snap tight. It was little wonder, she smirked, that they stood rigid along the curve of its back when its legs were squashed up under its body, the air that had filled them forced into the chamber between her slender thighs. Mylar's were a breed apart from their latex counterparts, but she adored them all the same, despite their general lack of bounciness.

Yoruichi's hands came down on the canine's shoulders, her long nails reflexively pricking at its skin as she lowered herself into a more comfortable position over the balloon. When she started to grind her pussy into the Mylar material, her movements were all animal instinct. Her hips slid smoothly back and forth, coating the balloon in her thick, warm juices as she started to fuck it.

Her knees sank into the vinyl under them, adding a deeper squeak to the rhythmic crinkle and crackle of the balloons thick skin as she moved. It wasn't long before Yoruichi began panting in time with her slow, rough grinding, swivelling her hips expertly down into the balloon to caress her pussy from a different, tantalising angle with each pass. Pressing them against the balloon, she slapped its side, sending a vibration thumping through its body and straight into the most sensitive part of hers.

Lifting her right hand to her lips, the balloon bucking without it in place, Yoruichi quickly swept her tongue across her fingers, still tasting her own sweet juices from the last time they had been inside her body. Lathering them in her spit, she quickly reached down and rubbed them across the hard, pulsing bundle of nerves between her legs, sending fire lancing through her hips.

Moaning lustily, Yoruichi leaned down over the Dalmatian's body, hunching her pussy into it hard and fast, making it crinkle and squeal under the pressure. Her fingers trailed frenzied circles around her clit as she nuzzled the neck of the balloon. Groaning into the soft material, she closed her eyes, opened her lips and bit into the Dalmatian's neck with a loud screech of protest.

Panting through her nose now, Yoruichi plunged her fingers back into her fuck tunnel, delving deep to scratch that itch, slathering them in her juices. Pulling them back out after a few solid thrusts of her hips, the Soul Reaper returned them to her clit, pressing down on it to finally send her body into overdrive. Her orgasm crashed through her muscles like a tidal wave.

She bit into the balloon as hard as she could, fully expecting it to burst as her fangs sank deep, but it just distended instead, easily taking the punishment as she bathed her hand in her release, squirting her thick juices across its back. It still creaked as she bucked against it in animalistic heat, riding out her orgasm, moaning deep in her throat every second of the way.

That sound lowered into a deep, bestial purr as Yoruichi opened her golden eyes and unlatched her aching jaws from the Dalmatian's neck, noting the pock marks dotting its saliva coated surface from her teeth. The sight made her giggle and she lifted her fluid soaked hand to tenderly stroke her fingertips across them, feeling just how deep her fangs had sank. It was, she had to admit, a small miracle one of them hadn't split the material wide, but Yoruichi was glad they hadn't.

Leaning backwards, she sat up on the balloons back, grinding its plump body deeper into the lilo as her ass sank into its back, now liberally coated with her juices. Grinning exhaustedly, Yoruichi slid her right hand up its neck to scratch gently behind the canine's head.

"Good boy" she cooed softly, "You did so well. Such a good doggie".

Yoruichi smoothly slid backwards off the balloon, landing on her knees behind it with a hollow thump from the pool float, freeing the Dalmatian to float back into the air. Its legs quickly filled back out with helium, crinkling loudly as they unfolded.

Swatting playfully as it passed, the Soul Reaper smirked at the solid thud her hand connected with its side. She watched it float upwards until it bobbed gently against the ceiling, before flopping face first down onto her lilo with a heartfelt sigh.

The plump vinyl squeaked as Yoruichi settled comfortably into it, humming contentedly to herself as she felt her burning muscles starting to loosen up, revelling in the afterglow of her orgasm. The former captain's golden eyes flickered to her clock and she smirked as she realized that she still had another two or three hours before anyone was due back at the shop. More than enough time, Yoruichi decided, for a quick cat nap.


End file.
